I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for receiving a transmission in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a Node B may transmit traffic data and a common midamble on the downlink to multiple user equipments (UEs). A midamble comprises known data and may also be referred to as a training sequence, pilot, reference, etc. A common midamble is a midamble that is sent to a group of UEs instead of a specific UE. A given UE may use the common midamble for channel estimation and/or other purposes. It may be desirable for each UE to recover the traffic data sent to that UE using the common midamble.